Please
by The Circle
Summary: What happens when Harry doesn't know all the facts? Rated for language and sexual scenes. WARNING: Slash HP/DM pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters!!!! I only own the plot!!!!!**

Draco sat quietly on the window sill of his dorm. His bear legs where out the window, relaxed, even if it was starting to snow. ~ Christmas Eve… and it only now snows ~ he thinks to himself, looking off to the dark forest, watching the movements of a lone deer drifting in and out of the edge of the trees.

Off, just a few feet into the trees Harry sits. He's up in the branches of a tree watching the castle… or so it would at first appear. ~ What is he thinking!!! Sitting there partially outside the window in only his boxers! …-I wonder if they're silk…- never mind that! He's going to get sick!!! ~ Harry thinks, all the while glaring at Draco. ~He's so stuck up. He thinks he won't even get sick! ~

Harry, lost in his thoughts, doesn't notice the deer wandering around under him until it bucks the tree, knocking him out and flat on his back. Draco sees the deer running into the tree, but doesn't know why (and doesn't see Harry fall out). The deer sniffs at Harry for a moment and then wonders off into the forest.

Draco, seeing that the deer is gone, glances at his watch. ~ 4 A.M. Fuck! ~ he thinks as he quickly slides back into the dorm, slamming the window shut, which causes Crabbe and Goyle to both fall out of their beds. "Dra-"they both start to say. He glares at them, "Quiet, pigs. Get up. We have work to do." As he talks he pulls a pair of jeans and a snug t-shirt on (Remember it's Christmas break). "Meet me in the common room. 5 Minutes." He leaves the dorm, leaving them both in a stunned silence.

Harry looks up to the window, and seeing that Draco has gone, he sighs and pulls his invisibility cloak on, heading back towards the castle. He gets through the front door and nearly runs directly into Draco and his crew. Carefully he works his way around them and darts for the stairs. ~ Don't hear my footsteps… Don't hear m- ~

"Who's running around?" Draco snarls looking to his crew who are also looking around for the source of the noise themselves. "Donno" Crabbe says. Draco barely glances at him, "Common." He heads out the door, glancing back one to the stairs.

Harry darts to the Gryffindor common room, barely remembering to take the invisibility cloak off before reaching the Fat Lady. He practically shouts the password at her before he runs to his dorm. He quickly shoves the cloak into his trunk and glances at Ron as he mumbles in his sleep before he rushes to the window and looks out in hopes to see where exactly Draco is going.

He looks out the window just in time to see the last of the group slip into the forest. ~ Where the hell are they going? ~ he thinks as he settles away from the window and heads to bed to try and get a couple hours of sleep before breakfast.

Several hours later, 8 o'clock, Harry wakes to the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. He blinks and starts to sit up, just in time for Ron to practically yank him out of bed. "Harry! We're late! Hermione's gonna kill us if we don't go eat and get to the library!!" Ron frantically grabs clothes out of Harry's trunk and throws them at him. Barely glancing at them, Harry pulls them on, ending up in a loss pair of jeans and a tight black t-shit with red and yellow stripped sleeves. Harry pulls on shoes and glances to Ron who's practically dancing in circles, trying to get a shirt on which is stuck on his ears. "Ronald!" he says softly, getting up and helping him pull it on before sitting back down to finish tying his shoes. "Always tryin' to impress that girl," he mumbles as he finishes his shoes and looks to see if Ron's ready yet. "Hurry up, or I'll leave without you mate." Harry says sarcastically to Ron.

Ron blinks and looks at him, "Bloody hell, mate," he finishes tying his shoe, "In a hurry?" Harry glances at him and heads out the door, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron quickly runs after him, "Wait up!!!!"

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

***In the Great Hall***

Ron had run ahead of Harry to get to Hermione, and to get to the food, claiming he was suddenly starving. Harry walked into the Great Hall 5 minutes after Ron. He glanced around, sees that Draco made it back in one piece, smiles slightly, and heads to where Ron and Hermione are sitting.

"Hey Hermione," she says nodding to her before looking to Ron, "Feeling better mate?" he asks, getting a rather dirty look for it. Harry blinks and looks at Hermione, "What's his problem? PMS?" Hermione's eyes narrow, "Shut the hell up Harry," Ron quacks before Hermione can even say a word. She just gives Harry a dirty look and turns to Ron, "Meet me in the library in an hour." She then gets up and storms out of the Great Hall. Ron glances back at Harry before taking off after her. "Hermione! Wait up!" he yells just as he exits the Hall.

Harry watches them leave before glancing around to see how much attention they managed to attract. ~ Not much…~ he thinks to himself as he looks. He glances up at the Slytherin table to find Draco watching him. He looks down quickly ~Damn~. He grabs a couple pieces of toast and an apple before getting up and heading out of the Great Hall and out the front doors of the school, barely noticing the snow.

Slowly, lost in thought, he walks towards the lake. He finds a descent sized boulder, just at the edge of the lake, and sits down on it, staring out at the water. As he watches the water and eats he doesn't notice the shadow that is approaching him.

**- Please Please Review!!!- Let me know what you think. If I get at least 2 people who like this so far and are interested in what happens next, then I'll write more. Otherwise, I'll end it here. So if you like it REVIEW. :P Constructive Criticism always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do NOT claim to own any of these characters!!!! I only own the plot behind the characters!!!**_

_**Thanks to all who read the first part of this story.**_

_**Sorry I took so long to add on!**_

_**WARNING: If you do not like lemon and DraHar stuff do not read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Harry and Draco managed to make it through the morning without running into each other. Harry, for one, was thankful about that. If he had run into Draco, he likely would have said something about Draco sneaking out early that morning.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and the Weasley Twins all went to Hogmeades. Each had split their separate ways. Hermione and Ron went off somewhere, while Ginny and Neville went to find a good Christmas gift for Neville's Grandmother. The twins went to the local joke shop, leaving Harry to wander by himself.

Harry wandered down the road glancing at different shops and stopping occasionally to get a closer look at different things that caught his attention from inside the shops. He started to walk past the Shrieking Shack, before stopping and taking another look at it. Slowly he walks up towards it, glancing around every minute or so to make sure no one is watching him, or worse, following him. When he reaches the shack he glances back one last time before slipping between two loose boards that cover a window. He wanders inside, easily finding the room he first met Sirius Black in, several years back. Now in year 6 it seemed like forever ago. He looks around the room before sitting down on the floor, leaned against the wall, remembering that night a few years ago. As he remembers he starts to cry.

Little to Harry's knowledge someone seen him enter the shack and had followed him. Draco slipped through the boards and very carefully and quietly had followed him, looking for Harry. Much to his surprise when he glanced into one of the rooms he spotted Harry sitting on the floor crying. ~_Why is he crying?_ ~ Draco thinks, standing there watching him, unnoticed. After a moment he sighs and walks into the room, kneeling in front of Harry, before lightly brushing his tears away.

Harry jumped and looked at Draco, shock setting in. "What… what are you doing Malfoy?" he growls. ~_What's he thinking?!?_ ~ Harry thinks, looking carefully at Draco, trying to read his expression. Draco scowls at Harry, "Can't someone just be concerned for a fellow classmate?" Draco snapped back. ~_Shit, crap, fuck~ _he thinks to himself. Harry raises an eyebrow, "I don't understand. Of al the students in Hogwarts, why the hell would you care about me?"

Draco clamps his mouth shut, "Fine, Potter. Forget I even fucking tried." He then pushes himself up and turns to walk out of the room. Harry blinks as more tears run down his face. "Sorry, Draco…" he mumbles just as Draco leaves the room. Draco freezes and looks back to Harry, "Did you just call me Draco, Potter?" Harry just shrugs and looks at the floor, tiredly wiping tears from his face. Draco sighs and walks back into the room, sitting next to Harry and pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey, offering it to Harry, who takes it and takes a swig off it. The burn it causes in his throat causes him to cough. Draco glances at him and takes the bottle to prevent him from spilling it. Once Harry stops coughing , Draco smirks lightly at him, "You okay?" Harry gave him a weak smile, "I think so." Draco nodded, "So talk." Harry sighs and nods slightly, before beginning the story of the night he meant Black.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Over an hour and a half passes before Harry finishes talking and telling Draco from the night he first met Sirius to the night Sirius died. (Only of his relationship with Sirius) Just as if he ran out of words Harry abruptly stops talking, looking to Draco, slightly in shock that he had just told him all this.

Draco smiles softly and shifts, reaching out and taking Harry's hand, squeezing it slightly. Harry bits his lower lip slightly, shocked by this action. After several moments of silence Harry looks to Draco, "We're supposed to be heading back to Hogwarts soon." He manages to almost squeak out, not wanting this moment to end.

Draco nods and squeezes Harry's hand once more before letting it go and pushing himself up. He looks down to Harry and with a smile, offers his hand to help Harry up. Harry smiles back shyly and takes Draco's hand to help get up. Once up he looks at Draco, "Thank you" he says softly. Draco smiles a little wider, "Come on, before people start looking for us." He turns and leads the way back to the window, opening the boards to slip through before pausing a moment, when he was halfway out. He looks to harry and pulls his hand slightly, pulling Harry closer. He licks his lip and pulls Harry again, giving him a light kiss, before quickly ducking out and taking off in a hurry. Harry blinks in shock and puts his hand on his lips softly. After a moment he carefully climbs out the window and quickly heads back towards the main part of town. Once in Hogsmeade he nearly ran into Ron and Hermione. "Harry! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione scolds lightly. She looks at Harry and blinks, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looks to Hermione then to Ron then backs and smiles. "Yes, Yes, I'm fine." He smiles and shakes his head, "Come on, we're gonna be late!" He starts walking towards where the carriages are, glancing back to see that they are following.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD

Back at Hogwarts Harry heads to his and Ron's dorm to get ready for dinner. He grabs his robe and his shampoo and conditioner before heading to the showers. After a long, slow shower Harry climbs out, pushing his dirty clothes into a corner of the bathroom before putting on his robe and heading back the dorm, while drying his hair.

In the dorm harry digs through his cloths, picking out a grey tank top and a black pair of cargo pants that fit tightly around his waist and loosen as they go down. Quickly he gets dressed and runs down to join the others at dinner. As he walks into the Great Hall, he shakes his head. ~So few stayed for Christmas this year. Even less than usual…~ he thinks glancing at the room. The Great Hall had been changed into having only one table for dinner due to the small about to people attending. Harry slips past several people standing around talking and heads over to Ron, sitting next to him. "Pretty quiet in here, huh mate?" he says causally. "No kiddin'. Bloody hell mate, everyone's so worried that during the holidays it isn't safe at Hogwarts." Ron says back, as he picks up his pumpkin cider.

Harry sighs and looks around casually, glancing down the hall to the doors, just in time to see Draco and his goons walk in. Draco meets his eyes and smirks slightly, before responding to something Crabbe had said. Harry watches them out of the corner of his eye as he listens to Ron and Hermione bicker about the homework assigned over brake.

Draco walks into the Great Hall and spots Harry almost instantly, as a longing passes over him to kiss him once more. Thankfully Crabbe speaks up, complaining about how hungry he is and that they better bring the food soon. "Chill out." He says to Crabbe, before glancing at Harry once more. "Come on." He says as he walks along the table on the opposite side of where Harry sits. He sighs and smiles inwardly when he sees that most of the table opposite of Harry is empty and leads the way there, ignoring the grumbling of his group. Casually he sits down in the seat across from Harry and glances at him before acting like he didn't even notice that he is there.

_**Thanks for reading. I'll try to add more soon!**_

_**Comments, thoughts, and constructive criticism are more than welcome!**_

_**Rudeness and whatnot will be ignored!**_

_**So if you have nothing polite or constructive to say don't bother to comment!**_

_**Let me know what you think!!!**_


End file.
